Botanical classification: Gladiolusxc3x97grandiflora.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Magic Lavenderxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of a Gladiolus plant referred to by the variety name xe2x80x98Magic Lavenderxe2x80x99.